This invention relates to a crimper for crimping electric terminals, and particularly to a crimper having two jaw pieces with stepped recesses of different dimensions to hold terminals of different conductors as well as having two pivoted press members to enter the stepped recesses to crimp the terminals put in the stepped recesses.
A conventional crimper for crimping electric terminals is shown in FIG. 1, wherein two elongated member 92 and 93 are pivoted together by means of a pivot bolt 94, and a jaw piece having a stepped recess therein is attached to one of the elongated member 92 to cooperate with a press member which is attached immovably to the other elongated member 93. When the handle members of the elongated members 92, 93 are pressed against one another, the press member is moved into the recess of the jaw piece and crimped on the electrical terminal which is placed in the recess. In common practice, the stepped recess of such a crimper is arranged to be wider than the press member because the press member moves along a curve path rather than straight into the stepped recess of the jaw member, so that the stepped recess is also larger than the terminal of a conductor. Therefore, the conductor terminal put in the stepped recess is liable to deviate from a proper position and the terminal crimped thereby may deviate from the desired quality.
Cables used for the wiring of telephones are of different specifications, such as those having six pieces of wire, eight pieces of wire and twelve pieces of wire. Such cables require individual conventional crimpers with different sizes of stepped recesses since the conventional crimpers include a single stepped recess for receiving a terminal and no selectivity can be acquired for the stepped recess.